Harry Potter and the Medallion of Destruction
by fdsfafa
Summary: Rescued from the outrageous neglect of his aunt and uncle, a young boy with a great destiny proves his worth while attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in his fifth year.
1. The Medallion

Harry Potter and the Medallion of Destruction  
  
By Jordan Potter  
  
Prologue:  
  
I had some trouble with the first chapter so bare with me while I work on this and I guarantee it will be better. Seriously! Some people may think this chapter is good some may not  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 1: The Medallion  
  
Charlie Weasley, a dragon studier, was looking around trying to keep the sand out of his face. He tried to walk carefully as possible, but he tripped on something. He slowly pushed himself back up and looked down where he tripped. He noticed it was a small ditch and in the ditch was a small rock. Charlie quickly picked it up. It felt very light in his hands. He saw something that looked like a golden chain sticking out of the side. He looked at it for a second surprised then took it back to his friends to look out and he was already ready to crack it open. When he got back he gave the stone to his friend's to see. They stared at it thoughtfully. "I have no idea Charlie. I reckon we can get something to break the rock because our wands won't do anything to this rock we've tried six times." One of them said. "Okay, give me a shovel from over there will you?" said Charlie. One of them got him a shovel and Charlie slammed it on the rock several times until it finally cracked. He grabbed it and pulled the rest of the rock off. There was a beautiful gold medallion on a chain. The medallion had a bird of some kind and on the back it had a scar one that looked exactly the same as the one on the boy known as Harry Potter's head. His eyes widened. He very quickly wrote down on a piece of parchment. He then took the letter and tied it to his owl's leg. The owl quickly flew off into the sandy land and Charlie could no longer see him the moment he left. They all stared at him. "What is wrong Charlie?" one asked. "Nothing…… It's er- nothing." He quickly said. 


	2. The Original Morning

Chapter 2: The Original Morning  
  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
I have to correct Charlie works in Romania. Sorry (.  
  
  
  
Harry slowly got out of his bed. He fumbled around for his glasses. He finally felt them and picked them up and put them on. Harry Potter was turning 15 tommorow, but he didn't seem to notice. He walked downstairs very tired. He noticed Uncle Vernon was his same regular self reading the paper. Dudley had barely began to lose weight before he became very pig- like again. He was at the table banging his spoon and fork for food. Harry went over and made some eggs. He sat down and had made them quite quickly. Dudley grabbed a handful off Harry's plate. He didn't say anything because this happened all the time. He slowly began eating his eggs. He quickly finished his meal and went upstairs to his room to find Hedwig back in her cage with a letter. It seemed strange that they were all so quiet, but Harry seemed to like it that they weren't yelling at him about something. They seemed to think he wasn't even there except for Dudley stealing his food. He took the letter and ripped it open. He recognized the letter as the Hogwarts letter he got sent every year and in this case his fifth year. It said as usual:  
  
1 Hogwarts School of  
  
Witchcraft  
  
And  
  
Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class,  
  
Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock  
  
Supreme Mugwump, Internation Confed. Of wizards.)  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Your enclosed supplies will be in this letter, as usual. You must be at the Hogwarts Express on Platform 9/3. There is also a letter included for Gryffindor Quidditch players enclosed. Yes Quidditch will be running this year. You must be at Hogwarts Express by 3:30 on September 1st. Please send us your owl to confirm.  
  
2 Mincerva Mcgonagall  
  
Minerva Mcgonagall  
  
(Deputy Headmistress) 


	3. Back Again!

Chapter 3: Back Again  
  
Prologue:  
  
This will be a long chapter so don't worry (  
  
  
  
Harry was excited, but at this he thought about how he was going to go get his supplies. He sent an owl to Ron immediately to find a way. He didn't know how to get there except for the Knight Bus and Hagrid. He was stumped. He scribbled this down on the letter:  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I don't know how to get to Diagon Alley! Can you send me an owl back telling  
  
Also, tell me how everyone else is doing. It's a regular day here.  
  
From,  
  
1 Harry  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next couple of days at the Dursley's were very boring. He was still waiting for Hedwig to come back from going to Ron and to come back with a letter. Hedwig didn't get much of a rest so he suspected she was tired. Then a couple of nights later Hedwig came zooming through the window. He had a letter in reply tied to his leg. He quickly untied it and stroked Hedwig softly. He put her back in her cage and read the letter.  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Well, you're all right now! Dumbledore said you could come back to our house because of circumstances he could not tell us. He wanted Charlie to be at the house too. So we'll come and pick you up later, don't worry. Don't ask how.  
  
Best Friends,  
  
Ron  
  
He was very excited about going back to the Burrow not knowing what they were going to do there or how they were going to get him he didn't care, he was just glad to get out. He lay in his bed thinking about going back to the Burrow.  
  
Later that night he heard a small knock on the window. He quickly opened the window. He noticed it was Ron floating on a broomstick. "Harry! Guess what? We got a portkey here and one at our house so we don't have to walk or anything!" said Ron excitedly. "All right! I am just glad to get back to the Burrow again! I am glad Dumbledore is letting me go back, but I still am guessing why." Said Harry. "Don't worry about it no one does know." Said Ron. Harry got his stuff and got onto his Firebolt. He quickly went down to the ground carefully and grabbed a coke can, which Ron touched at the same time. They both went spinning around in a circle and instantly were at the outside of the Burrow. "It's so good to be back here!" Harry said. "Come on, mum will be happy to see you!" said Ron. "All right, then let's go." Said Harry. They walked to the Burrow and went through the doors. Everyone was really glad to see you. "Nice to see you again, dear." Said Mrs. Weasley. Ginny practically jumped on him and said, "Welcome Back, Harry." With a grin. He grinned back. Ginny blushed furiously and giggled. Harry was very happy to see them all again and thought to himself, 'I am really happy to be back and I am sure we'll have a great time!' Of course he was right. At first it wasn't the funnest thing in the world, because they had to degnome the garden. Afterwards, they got paid off for their work by having some of Mrs. Weasley's great cooking. It was spaghetti with meatballs and a delicious sauce. "This is extremely delicious, Mrs. Weasley." Said Harry. "Thank you, dear." She said smiling. After dinner, Harry got his bed ready in Ron's room. Ron's room was the same as always. The Chudley Cannon posters all over the walls as always. Ron loved the Chudley Cannons and had memorabilia in his room,which was all from the Chudley Cannon's Quidditch team. Harry sighed happily. He was very happy to be back at the Burrow. At night he slowly went to bed and could tell he went way after everyone else. The next morning he got up quickly. He had had a very strange and weird dream, but he forgot what it was about or what even happened in it he just knew it was freaky. Ron got straight up and asked Harry what was up because he was sweating. "I am fine Ron. It's nothing." Said Harry. He got up and put on his glasses. Ginny still liked to blush at him during breakfast. Harry grinned and snorted whenever Ginny made the face and Ron just looked disappointed in his little sister. When they got back to his room he said, "I mean, my sister I would have thought she'd like someone better then you." Said Ron. Harry elbowed Ron in the stomach. He didn't know why, but he seemed to like Ginny more then he regularly did. "Hermione will be arriving today." Said Ron with a dreamy look in his eyes. Harry snorted into his lunch and Ron scowled. Harry grinned. The Burrow had been what he had expected, great! 


	4. The Anonymous Letter

Chapter 4: The Anonymous Letter

Harry woke up the next day feeling very tired. He noticed that it was still dark out and noticed that Hedwig awoke him. There was another owl perched on the open window. It had a letter attached to it's thin leg. Harry noticed that the letter was addressed to him. He untied the letter off the owl's foot and noticed it was heavy like it had something in it. He quickly opened the letter. It read: 

Dear Harry, 

Please take this as a gift and use it wisely. Do not let anyone have it and don't do anything with it you're not sure about. This is very precious and you must keep it safe at all costs no matter what. This is very powerful and it can do very much harm so please do not use this on anything or don't try to study it. 

The letter was not signed. He took the item out of the envelope. It was a medallion that bore these words: 

The Medallion of Destruction 

He turned the medallion around and he saw something that made Harry almost faint. He saw a carving that looked exactly the same as his scar. He could tell this was older then he was. He suddenly had strange thoughts flooding his mind. Could Voldermort have anything to do with this? He noticed he was trembling and he put it in his trunk and tried to go back to sleep. He checked outside and the sun was rising. Mrs. Weasley knocked on the door. "Get up you two!" She said from behind the door. "All right, All right mum we're coming," said Ron with a muffled voice. Harry bolted up and automatically opened the door. Mrs. Weasley stopped him for a moment. "Are you all right, dear?," asked Mrs. Weasley. "You have huge bags under your eyes," she said. "Yes I am fine, I just didn't get that much sleep that's all," he answered. He went downstairs after going to the bathroom and sat down in a chair at the table next to Fred and Ron. "You seem tired Harry," said Ron. At these words, Harry suddenly just slipped into sleep and his face fell flat into his porridge. Ron tugged on the back of his shirt and he felt his face come out of his porridge, but he could feel all of it on his face. "Oh dear," said Mrs. Weasley. She handed him a paper towel that came out of nowhere. "Thanks," he said tiredly. He finally felt wide awake. 

The rest of the day Fred and George were calling Harry "porridge face" nonstop. Harry thought it was funny actually. Mrs. Weasley was out buying everyone's things at Diagon Alley. She came back before sunset and gave them all of their stuff. Ron, as usual, was complaining about how he got second hand and that Mrs. Weasley bought Harry new items. Harry noticed how late Mrs. Weasley bought the items, since they had to get to the Hogwarts Express in only a week. "So how are we exactly going to get there, mum?" Asked Fred. "Ministry cars, Fred," answered Mrs. Weasley. 

The rest of the week was fun, counting that they played Quidditch everyday outside until it was time to go to Platform 9 ¾. Hermione usually kept to herself in Ginny's room, reading books and studying for the beginning of the school year. Harry also kept to himself only on the day before going to the Kings Cross station, looking at the medallion. They all went to bed that night and woke up by Mrs. Weasley shaking them. 


	5. Ginny

Harry Potter and the Medallion of Destruction.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Ginny  
  
On the Hogwarts Express the next night, Harry felt sort of hot and Hermione and Ron were in a different compartment arguing. Harry just wanted to be alone for a while. He silently walked into their compartment and found them both kissing, he then noticed it was a bad time and silently walked out of the compartment. He noticed Ginny was sitting there. "Hi, Gin what's up?" he asked. "Oh nothing." she answered. He sat down next to her and he noticed he was blushing. He noticed he might be growing feelings for Ginny. He smiled at her and she blushed. He couldn't help it. He noticed then that he had a lot of feelings for her. Although he wouldn't admit it until later. Harry leaned towards her slowly so she wouldn't notice. When they got off the train he couldn't stand getting away from her again. She was just so pretty. "Alrigh` `Arry? ya seem red." said a familiar booming voice. It was Hagrid. "Yes I'm fine, Hagrid. How's everything going. he answered. "Fine, thanks `Arry, Me Magil Creatures Classes 'ill be great this year." Hagrid's low booming voice said. "That's good, Hagrid." he said to him. "Well, you might as well be going now. you won't want to miss the sorting will 'ya?" he asked. "Of course not. Bye Hagrid." he said. Harry ran off towards the great hall doors since he was late and ran into the sorting. It had just started. He took a seat in the middle of Ron and Hermione. He then remembered what he had seen them doing. Harry then scanned the table for Ginny. "Welcome to our Sorting for this year. First years when I call your name please come up to the stool and put the hat on your head." said Professor Mcgonogall. They all looked relieved just as Harry did when he saw the Sorting Hat when just before he saw it he thought he would be taking some sort of test in his first year. He was sorted into Gryffindor and almost Slytherin. He then remembered what Dumbledore had told him that he wanted to be in Gryffindor and that made him different.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
"Voldermort put a bit of himself into me?" Harry said, thunderstruck.  
  
"It certainly seems so."  
  
"So I should be in Slytherin," Harry said, looking desperately into Dumbledore's face. "The Sorting Hat could see Slytherin's power in me, and it-"  
  
"Put you in Gryffindor," said Dumbledore calmly. "Listen to me, Harry. You happen to have many qualities Salazar Slytherin prized in his hand picked students. His own very rare gift, Parseltongue-resourcefulness- determination-a certain disregard for rules." he added, his mustache quivering again. "Yet the sorting hat placed you in Gryffindor. You know why that was. Think."  
  
"It only put me in Gryffindor," said Harry in a defeated voice, "because I asked not to go in Slytherin...."  
  
"Exactly," said Dumbledore, beaming once more. "Which makes you very different from Tom Riddle. It is our choices,Harry, that show who we truly are, far more than our abilities."  
  
He watched the Sorting go by as the first sorted into a house was "Dylans, Erik" into Ravenclaw. Next was "Jordan,Dashawn" who was the first Gryffindor. He had bright blue eyes and was black. Harry knew he was Lee Jordan's little brother since He looked meddlesome and he looked a lot like Fred and George Weasley about to pull a prank. "Hello," said Harry. "how are you today?" The boy didn't answer. "Sort of rude, aye?" said Ron. "He seems like he's up to something," Harry answered. Soon they figured out what. He was exactly the same type as Fred and George. He took an animal cracker and slipped it into one of the Slytherin's goblets. It exploded with a bang and everyone laughed except for the Slytherins and the staff. "Welcome to a whole new year at Hogwarts. One of our new professors is Professor Arabella Figg. She will be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher" he said calmly. Harry took one look at her and almost died of shock. The color drained from his face. She was the old lady who used to take care of Harry when the Dursleys went somewhere. The one who's house smelled like cats, and the one who always used to give him stale cake. Harry coughed loudly and Mrs. Figg grinned at him.  
  
***  
  
That night after Harry had a tremendous feast he went to sleep at exactly the same time he flopped into bed. Amazingly enough Ron and Hermione hadn't talked to him through the whole thing, let alone talked to each other. Harry remembered their kiss in the compartment and burst out laughing. He was glad to be back at Hogwarts. 


	6. Welcome Back

Chapter 6: Welcome Back  
  
Harry woke the next morning very early. He had a huge ache in his stomach. He was sweating and then he figured out what it was about. He remembered that their was going to be a voting for quidditch captain taking place and tryouts. Almost every player on the quidditch team was gone. Alicia Spinnet was one of the players that was still on the team, but was in her seventh year. They needed two more chasers and a new keeper.Fred and George were also in their final year. Tryouts were in 45 minutes, so he woke Ron up. "RON! DEAN! NEVILLE! SEAMUS!" he yelled. "Wake up it's time for Quidditch tryouts." Ron groaned loudly, but everyone else got up. "Go away bugger, I am having the most amazing dream," he said wearily. "Fine, miss your chance to get on the Quidditch team and you know I saw you and Hermione kissing and I am sure that would impress her if you made the team." Harry said persuasively. Harry of course knew this wouldn't matter to Hermione, but it would get Ron up in a second and sure enough it worked. They all went down onto the Quidditch pitch and found Madam Hooch and Professor McGonogall sitting on the benches waiting for everyone to come. Almost all of the Gryffindor boys came to try out and only a certain amount of girls came, including Ginny. Harry remembered if he was chosen as captain then he would be able to recruit. But then he noticed he shouldn't pick for friends. He had to pick some people that would help him win this year and if they could then he would pick them. "Mr. Potter, please come here." Professor McGonogall said. Harry jogged over to them. "Yes, Professor?" he asked. "Well we have gone over the stats to find the right quidditch captain also adding our votes of heroism and leadership and we came upon you. You have helped the team a long the way and if you can do that then you can do this." she said. Harry was stunned and so joyful. Harry please sit down here and let's let the Alicia try to score a goal past the Keepers. Then you will choose which one. After this we will do Chasers and you must choose two. We will do Chasers with a volunteer keeper to score past, which is Oliver Wood who came today to help us with tryouts." she said rather quick. He spotted Wood and talked with him about life and Quidditch and life and Quidditch and maybe a bit more Quidditch. Then it was time for tryouts. Harry walked onto the pitch and asked them all what positions they'd be trying out for. Most did chaser and Keeper so they would get a better chance at getting on the team. "Ron Weasley please try Keeper first, Alicia try to score off of him please. Alicia only shoot 25." said Harry. Alicia shot all 25 and Ron blocked 20 of them and Harry was amazed at how well Ron could block. "Alicia do the same on Seamus," said Harry again. Seamus blocked 18. He also tried out for Chaser and scored every goal past Oliver Wood. Dean also scored a ton of goals along with Ron, but Seamus and Ron were the leading canadites. The most surprising thing that Harry had ever seen happened. Neville blocked all of the shots. "WOW!" yelled Fred and fell of his broom. Then Ginny Weasley tried out for Chaser and Keeper. She was also incredible. She blocked every single one and scored all of the goals to be scored. Harry was stuck with the decision of a lifetime. "Seamus, Ron, go up there and try to score off of Neville. They scored 10. "Ginny go to Keeper." said Harry. She missed 4. "Ron go to Keeper." he said. "Ginny go to Chaser." Ron blocked 20 again. Ginny scored all 5." Oliver go and try to score of of these three." Oliver flew over and he blocked 17 shots. Ginny scored them all. "Ron go to Chaser and Ginny come down here for a sec." said harry. It seemed Ron was the best Keeper. He scored only 3 against Oliver. "I will let you know who made the teams tommorow." he said. Harry was really tired and flopped down on the bed. 


End file.
